This invention relates to the selective diversion of cards and to marrying cards with carriers.
Cards, such as credit cards, are typically mailed to a client releasably glued to a carrier, such as a letter sheet. In this regard, apparatus has been developed to automatically glue a card to a carrier. However, increasingly it is found that the same client requires two, three, or even four cards. Typically, at present, this results in plural mailings to the client. Plural mailings are more costly and increase the likelihood of client complaints, especially where all mailings do not arrive contemporaneously.
This invention therefore seeks to avoid drawbacks with current apparatus for gluing cards to carriers.